Mi Bello Profesor
by I C h o y u
Summary: Lovino adalah calon guru yang akan bekerja di sebuah sekolah privat ternama, kehidupannya berjalan normal sampai akhirnya ia bertemu dengan seorang pemuda asing. "Kalau kau tidak keberatan, dan masih single, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?". SpaMano.
1. chapter 1, the meet

**Mi Bello Profesor  
>Mi Bello Profesor © I C h o y u<br>Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya  
>Spain x Romano<strong>

_i've warned you about the OOC, alur yang terlalu cepat atau bahkan terlalu lambat, yaoi/BL, typo or misstypo  
>don't like don't read<em>**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Lovino melangkahkan kakinya menuju stasiun. Hari itu cukup cerah, meski Lovino membawa sebuah payung lipat di tasnya. Itu akibat ulah adik tercintanya—Feliciano—yang selalu mencemaskan keadaan Lovino dengan berbagai imajinasi liar tentang sang kakak nanti di perjalanan. Bawa payung, nanti hujan. Bawa map plastik ini, biar dokumennya tidak kebasahan. Bawa bekal sendiri, siapa tahu nanti kelupaan dompet. Jangan simpan semua uang di dompet, siapa tahu nanti dompet itu dicuri. Dan sejuta kecemasan lainnya.<p>

Oh, dia bukan bocah ingusan yang mesti diingatkan ini dan itu. Feliciano saja terlalu berlebihan.

Lovino mendengus dan mempercepat langkahnya. Ini hari pertamanya bekerja. Menjadi seorang guru fisika di sebuah perguruan tinggi, Hetalia Private School. Lovino sangat senang menerima fakta bahwa proposal lamaran kerjanya diterima oleh sekolah privat setenar Hetalia Private School, dan ia akan pastikan bahwa ia bekerja sebaik-baiknya nanti.

Seperti yang Lovino jelaskan tadi, cuaca cukup cerah sampai akhirnya ia merasa pundaknya ditepuk oleh seseorang. Lovino menoleh dan kedua iris sewarna _hazel_ tersebut mendapati sesosok pemuda yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Kulitnya tampak eksotis, terbakar matahari, bukan hitam. Tapi kecokelatan menggoda. Kedua mata yang berbinar nakal itu dibingkai oleh rambut cokelat bergelombang yang terpotong pendek. Acak-acakan. Pemuda itu berseragam dan menenteng sebuah tas. Senyumnya terkembang seakan berusaha menunjukkan seluruh pesona yang ia miliki.

"Ya?" Lovino memutar badannya sehingga ia berdiri berhadapan dengan pemuda asing itu. Poin tambahan untuk nada bicaranya yang dibuat-buat seakan dia adalah orang yang penuh wibawa. Latihan yang bagus untuk menghadapi calon murid-muridnya nanti di sekolah. Harus dipraktekkan.

"Woah, kau imut sekali. Sangat manis." puji pemuda itu, masih dengan senyum cerahnya.

Lovino merasa jengah. Ini kali pertamanya ia dipuji 'imut' dan 'manis'. Oleh seorang berjenis kelamin yang sama pula. Sebagai laki-laki, ia merasa jiwa kelelakian dan harga dirinya terlukai oleh ucapan pemuda asing tersebut. Pipinya merona menahan marah, ekspresinya sengaja ditekan agar pemuda ini tidak melihat kemurkaan seorang Lovino.

Dan belum sempat Lovino melanjutkan kata-katanya, pemuda itu sudah menggenggam tangan Lovino. Kulit mereka terlihat kontras ketika bersentuhan.

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan, dan masih _single_, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" kata pemuda itu tanpa berbasa-basi lagi. Lovino menganga. Demi Tuhan, di hari pertamanya bekerja, ia sudah dihampiri oleh pemuda asing yang nampak ababil dan lebih parahnya lagi _homo_. Ini sudah keterlaluan. Ia masih menyukai gadis-gadis. Lovino menggeram kesal, siapa tahu pemuda ini salah mengenalinya sebagai perempuan.

"Aku laki-laki." Lovino menjebikkan mulutnya kesal, mengingatkan, berusaha menekan nada suaranya agar terdengar normal. Pemuda itu masih berdiri di sana, masih dengan senyumnya yang itu-itu saja.

"Ya, aku tahu." sahut pemuda itu polos. "Dan aku tidak keberatan kalau pun kau laki-laki." lanjutnya dengan nada tanpa dosa.

Bagai disambar petir di pagi yang cerah ini. Lovino _speechless_. Ia mencoba menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya. Berusaha sabar itu sebenarnya sangat _tidak_ Lovino. Lovino maju mendekati pemuda asing itu dan menaikkan tangannya sampai sebatas dada, mengepal tinjunya.

"Kau lihat ini apa?" tanya Lovino pelan dan penuh emosi ke arah tinjunya. Ia mengusahakan wajahnya terlihat se-stoik mungkin.

"He?" pemuda itu bersuara polos dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah tinju Lovino. Tanpa rasa curiga sedikit pun. Ekspresinya saja _innocent_ begitu. "Apa?" tanyanya lagi.

Dan kejadian berikutnya sudah bisa diterka. Lovino menghantamkan tinju mautnya ke arah hidung pemuda asing tersebut yang kebetulan memang searah dengan kepalan tinjunya. Dengan suksesnya, pemuda itu tersungkur di trotoar. Jangan salahkan dia. Lovino tidak ingin menjadi sasaran pemuda asing yang ababil dan _homo_ di pagi yang cerah ini. Meski harus Lovino akui, pemuda itu sangat tampan. Lovino melangkah besar-besar meninggalkan pemuda itu. Ada kereta di stasiun yang harus ia kejar. Kereta itu masih jauh lebih penting dari pada pemuda homo.

Kedua pasang iris hijau cantik yang berkilau itu menatap sosok Lovino yang menjauh. Masih dalam posisi tengkurap di jalan dengan hidung yang mengeluarkan darah—_nosebleed_ akibat tinju maut Lovino. Pemuda itu menutupi darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya dengan tangan, ia tak begitu perduli. Toh, dalam keadaan _nosebleed_ sekali pun tidak akan mengurangi kadar ketampanan dan keseksiannya.

"Dia manis sekali." pemuda itu bangkit dari posisinya semula dan membersihkan debu yang menempel di seragamnya, tak lupa mengambil sapu tangan yang selalu ia bawa dan membersihkan darah yang merembesi hidungnya. Kemudian melangkah santai menuju sebuah mobil hitam berkilat yang diparkir sembarangan di pinggir jalan, tak jauh dari tempatnya tersungkur tadi.

"Tuan muda, tidak apa-apa?" tanya seseorang berseragam sopir yang rapi ketika kaca mobil mewah tersebut diturunkan. Pemuda itu mengangguk seraya tersenyum. "Bisa kita ke sekolah sekarang juga sebelum tuan besar marah?" tanya sopir itu lagi.

Pemuda itu terkekeh dan mengangguk. Segera ia masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan mobil mewah itu pun melesat di jalanan.

* * *

><p><strong>Mi Bello Profesor<br>**Mi Bello Profesor © I C h o y u**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Lovino mendengus kesal. Ia telah memasuki gedung sekolah privat yang mewah tersebut. Tak henti-hentinya makian dan serapah ia lontarkan dalam hati, akibat kejadian naas yang menimpanya tadi pagi. Namun, Lovino masih berusaha menjaga <em>image<em>-nya sebagai calon guru fisika dari sebuah sekolah privat yang tenar. Ia menggenggam tasnya erat. Lovino memutuskan untuk langsung ke ruang guru saja. Ia malas beramah tamah dengan calon muridnya. Itu cukup dilakukan nanti, di kelas saja.

Dalam perjalanan menuju ruang guru, ia bertemu dengan seorang guru kenalannya. Seorang laki-laki yang tampak muda dengan rambut panjang yang diikat satu ke belakang. Senyumnya cerah, ia membawa tas yang bermodel sama dengan milik Lovino. Dan, apa itu? Stiker panda? Lovino mengusap matanya, mengira ia salah lihat.

"Lovino—" sapa laki-laki itu seraya mendekat ke arah Lovino.

"Yao." Lovino membetulkan letak tasnya. "Ruang guru dimana, ya?" tanyanya akrab. Wajar saja, karena Yao satu apartemen dengannya, bertetangga pula. Yao-lah yang sudah berjasa menawarkan lowongan kerja ini pada Lovino. Yang diterima dengan senang hati oleh tertua Vargas tersebut.

"Aku juga mau kesana, aru. Bagaimana kalau kau ikut saja denganku." tawar Yao. Entah mengapa Lovino merasa bahwa orang ini adalah malaikat yang telah banyak membantunya belakangan ini.

"Ya."

Yao tak henti-hentinya bercerita tentang murid-murid yang ia ajar di kelasnya. Lovino hanya menanggapi sekenanya saja, ia fokus berjalan. Koridor tersebut penuh dengan murid-murid yang asyik berbincang dan melakukan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Mereka terus melangkah sampai akhirnya terhenti di sebuah ruang yang memiliki daun pintu ganda serta papan kecil yang berada di pinggiran atasnya. Papan tersebut bertuliskan 'ruang guru'. Yao membukakan pintu untuk Lovino. Mereka masuk dan Yao langsung ke tempat duduknya, mempersiapkan bahan ajar untuk kelasnya nanti. Lovino yang masih agak bingung, berdiri saja di sana. Sampai akhirnya seorang guru lain yang terlihat lebih senior menghampirinya.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Vash Zwingli." kata laki-laki berambut _blonde_ itu. Lovino mengangguk.

"Lovino Vargas." sahut Lovino singkat.

"Guru baru itu ya? Baiklah." Vash kembali ke tempat duduknya dan mengambil tumpukan kertas yang distaples menjadi satu. Ia kembali ke arah Lovino sembari membolak-balik kertas-kertas tersebut. "Kau nanti carilah bangku sendiri di sana." tunjuk Vash ke arah deretan bangku yang berisi sebuah papan yang tergantung di atasnya. Papan yang bertuliskan 'Departemen Fisika' tersebut berukuran sedang dan tipis dengan _background_ berwarna hitam dan _font_ yang dicetak putih. Di bawah papan tersebut, ada sekitar sepuluh bangku yang berjejer membentuk bilik-bilik kecil yang dibatasi. Ada beberapa bilik yang sudah terisi, namun ada satu yang masih kosong.

"Baiklah, tuan Vargas, menurut jadwal ini, kau mulai bekerja hari ini di kelas sebelas A. Jadwal jam kerjamu sudah ditempel di bilik kerjamu." terang Vash panjang lebar, ia masih membolak-balik kertas-kertas yang ia bawa. Kedua iris hijaunya mengikuti arah jemarinya yang menyusuri tiap tulisan yang ada di kertas tersebut. "Ada pertanyaan?" Vash mengambil kacamata baca dari saku kemeja yang ia kenakan dan memasangnya, sesekali menaikkan kacamata tersebut.

"Sepertinya... tidak." Lovino nampak bosan meladeni Vash yang notabene _to the point_. Sebenarnya ia memang malas meladeni semua orang—sifat buruk seorang Lovino.

"Selamat bekerja." Vash menaikkan sebelah tangan seraya berjalan kembali ke bangkunya. Lovino mengangguk sebelum ia melangkah enggan ke bangkunya sendiri. Ia meletakkan barang-barangnya dan mulai menyusun beberapa buku dengan rapi di bilik miliknya. Melihat jadwal, dan memastikan ia mendapat tugas mengajar di jam pelajaran pertama sampai jam pelajaran ketiga. Satu jam pelajaran adalah empat puluh lima menit. Lovino duduk di bangkunya setelah memastikan semua barang ada pada tempatnya. Ia juga akan membawa barang-barang lainnya kemari besok. Barang-barang yang memang belum sempat ia bawa hari ini.

Melirik jam tangan, kedua iris _hazel_ tersebut menutup sebentar. Berusaha mengenyahkan kejadian tadi pagi yang kembali terputar dan bercokol dalam pikirannya. Lovino menutup wajahnya, berusaha tidak menghiraukan apa-pun-itu-pemuda-asing-ababil-yang-homo.

Ya, ia harus fokus pada pekerjaannya.

* * *

><p>Ia melangkah penuh percaya diri, sembari menenteng beberapa buah buku sebagai bahan ajarnya nanti. Setelah diberi macam-macam petuah oleh Yao, Lovino mengangkat dagunya penuh keyakinan. Berhenti di sebuah pintu yang juga memiliki dua daun pintu berbahan kayu yang berwarna cokelat gelap, Lovino yakin bahwa itulah kelas yang harus diajarnya. Papan petunjuknya berada di pojok atas pintu, persis seperti letak papan petunjuk pada ruang guru. Tulisan petunjuknya menampakkan <em>font<em> yang berbentuk cantik dan rumit, namun jelas terlihat '11-A' yang ada di sana.

Lovino membuka pintunya, ia berjalan ke arah meja guru yang ada di pojok depan kelas—tepat di seberang pintu. _Whiteboard_ yang bersih ia lewati ketika menuju mejanya. Lovino meletakkan buku-buku yang ia bawa seraya berdiri menghadap ke arah murid-murid yang akan ia ajar.

"Selamat pagi." sapa Lovino. "Namaku Lovino Vargas, aku akan mengajar kalian di mata pelajaran fi—"

Belum sempat Lovino menyelesaikan kata-katanya, seorang murid sudah bangkit dan menunjuknya dengan wajah sumringah. Sebuah plester luka nampak menghiasi hidung mancung yang terukir sempurna tersebut. Sinar matanya sama dengan yang tadi. Lovino terkesiap kaget demi melihat siapa muridnya yang kini berdiri dan mendapat pandangan penuh tanda tanya dari teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Kita bertemu lagi~" kata pemuda itu senang. "Salam kenal, Lovino! Wah, namanya juga imut sekali, seimut orangnya." puji pemuda itu. Ya, matanya berbinar nakal. Serasi dengan senyum menggoda hati itu.

'_Sial._' batin Lovino. "Tolong panggil aku dengan sebutan yang sewajarnya, mengerti?" geram Lovino dengan tatapan ingin membunuh pemuda tersebut.

"Baik, Mr. Vargas!" serunya bagai bocah yang menurut setelah diberi permen. Semua murid lainnya jadi ikut ribut, entah itu memperbincangkan apa, Lovino tak tahu, dan tak ingin tahu. Lovino masih berusaha menekan tensinya agar tidak meledak di kelas. Sebagai guru, ia harus tahu dan memahami situasi. Kesan pertama itu penting.

"Sekarang, kalian buka halaman tiga puluh lima, _chapter_ dua." Lovino menyambar spidol yang ia bawa dan berjalan mendekati _whiteboard_ dengan kesal. Baru saja ia ingin mengenyahkan bayangan pemuda asing ababil dan homo yang ia temui tadi pagi, ia malah ditampar oleh kenyataan bahwa sekarang pemuda tersebut adalah salah satu dari muridnya. Sial. Lovino membatin kesal penuh perhitungan.

'_Bersamanya selama dua jam lebih dua puluh lima menit? Aku bisa gila!_'

* * *

><p>Bel sudah berbunyi dua kali. Murid-murid mulai meninggalkan kelas, satu per satu. Istirahat. Bel penyelamat bagi seorang Lovino. Selama mengajar, ia merasa bagai dikuntit oleh <em>stalker<em> yang tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum bodoh ke arahnya. Lovino memang sengaja tidak melihat atau menoleh ke arah murid yang kebetulan ia ketahui bernama Antonio Fernandez Carriedo ketika ia mengabsen tadi. Benar-benar. Ini adalah kebetulan yang mengerikan. Lovino sedikit bergidik demi membayangkan hal-hal buruk yang _mungkin_ akan terjadi padanya nanti.

Perutnya terasa sedikit berbunyi. Lovino memutuskan untuk membeli roti saja di kantin. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasa tidak lapar. Bekal pasta buatan Feliciano yang sangat lezat itu pun tidak menggugah selera Lovino. Tetapi ia harus makan kalau tidak ingin pingsan di kelas selanjutnya. Untung pada jam berikutnya ia tidak lagi mengajar di kelas _horror_ tersebut. Lovino menghela nafas lega, sampai akhirnya ia merasa jantungnya berhenti berdenyut ketika sebuah suara yang sangat familiar menyapa dari kejauhan.

"Mr. Vargas, tunggu! Mau makan siang?"

Tapi Lovino malah mempercepat langkahnya, setengah berlari.

Pemuda itu mencegahnya dengan sigap. Antonio mengejar Lovino dan melompat ke arah laki-laki mungil tersebut—menerkamnya dari belakang dan memeluk Lovino. Untung saja Lovino tidak jatuh ke depan. Kedua tangan langsing yang kekar itu melindunginya.

"Lepaskan aku, _chigi_!" Lovino memaki setengah berteriak, memberontak dalam pelukan Antonio.

"Tidak mau~" Antonio tidak sadar kalau maut telah menanti ketika ia menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Lovino bersiap-siap memberi pemuda itu serangan dadakan berupa sodokan di perut atau tonjokan di pipi.

"Lepaskaaaaaan!" sekali lagi, Lovino memberontak dan akhirnya Antonio terpaksa melepas pelukannya. Lovino memajukan mulutnya beberapa senti dan dengan kesal menatap Antonio. Namun, justru ekspresi itulah yang membuatnya lebih lucu—menurut Antonio.

"Kenapa kau tidak berhenti menggangguku?" Lovino menahan suaranya agar ia tidak berteriak di koridor yang ramai ini. Banyak murid dan guru berlalu-lalang disini. Terlalu ramai untuk memulai kejadian selayaknya adegan telenovela.

"Mengganggu?" Antonio memiringkan kepalanya polos. "Aku 'kan sudah bilang kalau aku menyukaimu, Mr. Vargas~" lanjut Antonio dengan santai. Wajah Lovino sedikit merona menahan malu yang amat sangat. Beraninya ia menyatakan perasaan di koridor yang sedang dalam keadaan ramai ini.

"Apa kau sudah gila?" Lovino memutar kedua bola mata _hazel_-nya. "Apa untungnya menjadi _homo_? Coba kau lihat—" penekanan pada kata 'homo'. Lovino menarik wajah Antonio dan memutarnya perlahan ke arah jendela besar yang berada di seberang koridor tersebut. Dan kebetulan sekali, jendela besar itu menghadap ke arah lapangan tenis yang luas di halaman sekolah ini. Klub tenis juga kebetulan sedang berlatih disana.

"Lihat." kata Lovino melepaskan kedua tangannya dari pipi Antonio. "Gadis-gadis itu." Lovino menunjuk seluruh pemain tenis perempuan yang asyik dengan kegiatannya. "Ooooh, klub tenis." Antonio mengangguk pelan. "Ya aku tahu, anggotanya cantik-cantik~" Antonio memberi penilaian jujur terhadap anggota klub tenis perempuan sekolah mereka. Memang, anggotanya cantik-cantik, baik itu senior atau junior di klub tersebut. Tapi jujur saja, ia tidak tertarik.

Lovino mengangguk membenarkan. "Sekarang coba perhatikan pinggul itu." tunjuk Lovino ke arah seorang gadis yang menggunakan rok paling pendek di antara gadis-gadis anggota klub tenis lain. "Pinggul yang sehat, menunjukkan bahwa gadis-gadis itu memiliki tingkat fertilisasi yang tinggi." jelas Lovino secara gamblang, tanpa kalimat kiasan.

Antonio hanya diam dan mendengarkan, tanpa mengerti arti sebenarnya yang dimaksud oleh Lovino. Ia memaksakan otaknya yang polos itu bekerja—memproses seluruh penjelasan Lovino barusan.

"Apa yang kau dapatkan dari hubungan sesama jenis yang sama sekali tidak _menghasilkan_ apa pun?" Lovino menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada. Kedua bola matanya menatap liar ke arah Antonio. Ia menilai muridnya yang satu ini. Dan menyimpulkan bahwa muridnya ini sangat tampan. Jadi, apa yang bisa ia harapkan dari seorang pegawai swasta—guru—biasa yang kebetulan mengajar di sebuah sekolah privat mewah dan pulang pergi ke tempat kerja dengan kereta bawah tanah? Harus Lovino akui bahwa pemuda ini menyia-nyiakan apa yang ia miliki. Dasar bodoh.

Sekilas Antonio nampak menatap nanar ke arah Lovino yang masih dengan _pose_ yang semula. Menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. Bibir tipis dan mungil yang maju beberapa inci demi menunjukkan kekesalan. Antonio menepuk sebelah tangannya, bagai mendapat sebuah pencerahan—

"Jadi, Mr. Vargas menyukai gadis yang memakai rok mini?" tebak Antonio salah.

—yang berakhir dengan sebuah sundulan kepala tepat di perut andalan Lovino. Antonio mengerang kesakitan sambil memegang perutnya.

"Bukan itu, dasar _chigi_!" sekali lagi, guru muda itu memaki Antonio. Yang dimaki hanya bisa tersenyum manis ke arah pujaan hatinya. "Maksudku lebih baik kau mencari gadis saja untuk dipacari, dan jangan ganggu aku lagi!" usai memberi _finishing blow_, Lovino melangkah menjauhi muridnya. Lebih baik ia pulang sekarang dari pada otaknya ikut-ikutan tidak waras. Kegilaan kadang memang bisa menular lewat distorsi udara. Dan Lovino takut hal itu terjadi pada otaknya yang masih waras.

* * *

><p>Baik, kembali ke kehidupan semula, Lovino hanya bisa mendengus sadis. Ia masih normal. Masih menyukai gadis-gadis—meski pun masih berstatus <em>single<em> sekarang. Kemarin, sebuah kejadian yang tidak biasa ia alami. Dan jangan sampai terulang kembali pada hari ini. Jangan sampai. Lovino berjanji akan pergi ke Gereja untuk berdoa dan menyucikan dirinya agar kesialan pergi menjauh. Oke, itu pengungkapan yang berlebihan. Ia hanya akan berdoa pada Tuhan agar kejadian kemarin tak terulang lagi.

Kemarin ia pulang lebih cepat. Ia berjanji pada Feliciano bahwa ia akan pulang jam enam sore, sebelumnya. Itu semua gara-gara ulah Antonio—murid _chigi_ itu. Kalau ia tidak pulang, Antonio pasti kerap mengganggunya karena ia berani menjamin bahwa murid itu tidak akan segan masuk ruang guru demi melihat dirinya. Feliciano tampak panik ketika melihat kakaknya yang pulang dengan tampang kusut—mengira bahwa sang kakak dipecat pada hari pertamanya bekerja. Dan dengan sukses, si adik mendapat cubitan penuh cinta di pipi karena menanyakan hal bodoh tersebut pada Lovino.

Lovino melirik jam weker yang menunjukkan pukul tujuh. Dua jam lagi ia harus pergi bekerja. Dan dua jam lagi, ia pastikan bahwa ia akan bertemu mahluk aneh bin ajaib tersebut. Lovino mengurung dirinya dari kemarin di kamar—setelah pulang bekerja dan sebelumnya sempat melempar barang yang ia bawa begitu saja di lantai. Feliciano sudah berkali-kali mengetuk pintu kamar sang kakak demi memberi tahu bahwa kakaknya harus makan kalau tidak ingin penyakit maag yang diidapnya kambuh. Tapi dihiraukan begitu saja oleh Lovino. Ia sungguh malas melakukan apa pun saat itu. Ia hanya berganti baju dengan piyama dan tidur tengkurap di ranjang sampai pagi ini.

Dan ia terbangun. Sepertinya masih bernafas. Jam itu menunjukkan pukul tujuh. Dia harus mandi. Lovino bangkit dan menyeret-nyeret kakinya malas menuju kamar mandi yang ada di luar kamarnya. Feliciano yang saat itu sedang membuat roti bakar, susu, dan secangkir kopi untuk sang kakak, menghampirinya dengan wajah cemas.

"_Fratello_ tidak apa-apa 'kan?" desahnya. Ia sampai lupa kalau roti tawar dalam panggangan itu harus dibalik sebelum menjadi arang.

Lovino menatap adiknya sebentar. "Tidak." dan menepuk pelan kepala Feliciano. Feliciano diam saja. Ia tidak lagi bertanya. Adik Lovino itu pun kembali pada panggangannya.

"Ve~" Feliciano membalik roti tawar yang ada dalam panggangan, kemudian kembali memanggangnya. Teringat akan sesuatu, akhirnya ia melirik kakaknya yang mendekati meja makan—melirik tanpa nafsu ke arah kopi yang biasanya menjadi favoritnya itu. "_Fratello_, apa _fratello_ ada janji dengan teman?" tanya Feliciano seraya mengeluarkan berbotol-botol selai dengan berbagai macam rasa dari kabinet dapurnya.

"Tidak." jawab Lovino sambil menatap adiknya heran. "Memangnya ada apa?" mengambil cangkir kopi setelah memaksakan kehendak untuk meminumnya sampai akhirnya cangkir tersebut berhenti di depan bibir mungil Lovino, ia lebih memilih menjawab pertanyaan adiknya terlebih dahulu.

"Um... ada yang menunggu _fratello_ di depan apartemen." Feliciano mengambil sebuah piring dan meletakkan dua lembar roti yang sudah selesai dipanggang disana. Tangannya kembali merogoh kantung roti tawar dan mengeluarkan dua lagi. Memasukkannya ke pemanggangan dan menekan tombol '_on_'. "Mobilnya mewah sekali, veeee!" lanjut Feliciano bersemangat.

Biarkan otaknya memproses. Lovino meminum kopinya demi menenangkan syaraf-syaraf yang mulai menegang akibat ucapan Feliciano. Memangnya, siapa yang akan menjemputnya pagi-pagi begini? Membuat janji saja ia tidak pernah. Lovino memutuskan untuk menghiraukan mobil yang mencarinya dan mengisi perut terlebih dahulu. Tentu saja dirinya lebih penting. Feliciano mengoleskan _custard_ kesukaan Lovino di atas roti bakar kakaknya dan kemudian menyuguhkan sarapan untuk Lovino.

Tidak seperti biasanya, Lovino makan lebih cepat. Feliciano menatap kakaknya terheran-heran dari balik konter dapur. Ia tidak tahu kalau kakaknya suka selai stroberi sampai ia melihat sang kakak tanpa sadar menyantap jatah sarapannya juga. _Well_, Feliciano memang suka selai stroberi. Padahal biasanya Lovino akan langsung meluncurkan protes kalau rotinya diolesi selai selain _custard_ yang ia suka. Ia benar. Kakaknya berubah menjadi aneh sejak kemarin.

Lovino meletakkan cangkir kopi kosong seraya melangkah ke arah pintu utama apartemennya. Bertujuan melihat orang yang lancang menjemputnya pagi-pagi begini, Lovino sudah menyiapkan segudang kata-kata pedas, cacian dan makian yang akan ia berikan pada orang tersebut. Laki-laki itu masuk ke dalam _lift_ dan memencet tombol yang akan membawanya ke lantai dasar apartemen. Dan ketika mendengar bunyi '_ting_', Lovino langsung melangkah besar-besar keluar dari _lobby_ apartemennya.

Feliciano benar. Ada sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam terparkir di sana, di parkiran apartemen. Lovino menghampiri mobil tersebut, memasang wajah tersangar yang ia miliki dan menghampiri siapa-pun-itu-yang-tidak-tahu-diri-mengganggu-paginya-tanpa-membuat-perjanjian-dahulu. Belum sempat Lovino mengetuk kaca mobil tersebut, pintu dari arah bangku kemudi terbuka, tepat di hadapannya. Lovino membelalak dan hampir terjengkang ke belakang ketika mendapati orang yang keluar dari dalam mobil mewah tersebut.

"C-C-C-Carriedo?" tunjuk Lovino frantik. Ekspresi sangarnya langsung luntur seketika.

"Pagi, Lovinito~" sapa pemuda itu membungkuk kecil dan menaikkan sebelah tangan, membentuk gestur hormat dengan senyum secerah matahari. "Piyama motif beruang itu manis sekali~"

Lovino mendelik dan mendapati piyama yang membungkus tubuhnya. Bukan miliknya. Ini milik Feliciano, sebelum akhirnya berteriak memecah keheningan pagi—

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGGGHHH!"

_to be continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN** hiatus kelamaan ternyata bisa membuatmu lupa ingatan, dan itulah yang terjadi padaku ; A ;  
>oke, <em>fic<em> ini adalah persembahan sebagai pengganti dari beberapa _fic_-ku yang di-_di__scontinue_ secara sepihak, _fic_ _complete_ yang dihapus secara brutal  
>salahkan saja kemalasanku ouo #bletak<br>maaf kalau _offering fic_ ini masih banyak kekurangannya, mohon kritik dan saran, dan _review_ tentunya #dor  
>sampai jumpa di <em>chapter<em> berikutnya, _adios_ ~


	2. chapter 2, the kiss

**Mi Bello Profesor  
>Mi Bello Profesor © I C h o y u<br>Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya  
>Spain x Romano<strong>

_i've warned you about the OOC, alur yang terlalu cepat atau bahkan terlalu lambat, yaoi/BL, typo or misstypo  
>don't like don't read<em>

* * *

><p>"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGGGHHH!"<p>

Antonio masih tersenyum manis melihat Lovino yang sudah bereaksi begitu imut—sampai-sampai ia ingin memeluknya. Wajah gurunya itu memerah menahan malu dan berusaha menutupi piyama yang ia kenakan, yang tentu saja sia-sia. Piyama motif beruang dengan warna dasar pastel tua yang lucu. Milik Feliciano. Ya, ia memang tidur sekamar dengan adiknya. Dan kemarin ia tidur sendiri serta mengunci kamar mereka—Feliciano terpaksa tidur di sofa. Bukan, bukan itu. Masalahnya ia mengambil piyama ganti dalam keadaan setengah sadar kemarin. Jadilah piyama unyu milik Feliciano itu terambil dengan tidak sengaja.

Sekarang piyama itu jadi bahan tontonan menarik bagi seorang Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Ingin rasanya bertepuk tangan ke arah Lovino dan memasukkan tomat kesukaannya sebagai pengganti uang, ke dalam piyama Lovino—seakan tontonan Lovino mengenakan piyama beruang itu bagaikan sebuah pertunjukan _striptease_. Bedanya disini Lovino tidak melucuti pakaiannya satu per satu, dan sepertinya _tidak_ akan pernah di depan_nya_, Antonio rasa.

Lovino langsung mengambil langkah seribu, masuk kembali ke dalam apartemennya dikejar oleh _backsound_ suara-suara protes tetangga satu apartemen mereka, saking nyaringnya teriakan milik pemuda berambut _auburn_ itu mengganggu pagi yang damai. Antonio ditinggal disana, ia diam tercengang di sebelah mobilnya. Padahal ia sudah dengan susah payah memohon pada kakaknya untuk membujuk kedua orang tuanya agar hari ini ia dapat menyetir sendiri. Hal ini dilakukan spesial untuk menjemput Lovino cintanya, kasihnya, manisnya, sayangnya, unyunya itu. Antonio langsung ingat bagaimana imutnya wajah Lovino tadi.

Gurunya itu memang imut. Antonio terkekeh sebentar sebelum membuka pintu mobilnya dan duduk dengan tenang di balik kemudi. Antonio meraih gelas _sterofoam_ yang ia sisipkan di tempat botol yang ada tepat di samping kemudi. Aroma jus tomat yang segar menggelitik hidungnya.

Antonio meminum jus tomat yang ia beli via _drive thru_ perlahan-lahan. Mengingat reaksi penolakan gurunya yang sangat defensif, Antonio harus berpikir dua kali untuk mengajak Mr. Vargas-nya tercinta berangkat bersama-sama ke sekolah. Tentu saja, ia masih punya otak dan naluri untuk menyelamatkan diri. Kalau ia masih nekad, bisa-bisa keesokan hari, fotonya tanpa kepala masuk ke koran dengan _headline_ yang dicetak besar-besar bertuliskan '_**MURID HPS DITEMUKAN TEWAS TANPA KEPALA**_'. Dan kepalanya—

—mungkin saja sudah dipakai untuk main sepak bola oleh anak-anak yang tinggal satu gedung apartemen dengan Lovino.

Antonio menggeleng ngeri, ia masih ingin kuliah, bekerja, kemudian menikah dengan Lovino. Jus tomat yang ia minum tiba-tiba terasa pahit di mulut ketika membayangkan hal-hal berbau psikopat tentang gurunya. Terlebih hal-hal yang ia bayangkan tersebut _tidak akan pernah mungkin_ terjadi. _Well_, Lovino memang pernah menonjoknya di hidung—tonjokan sayang penuh cinta bagi seorang Antonio. Dan hidungnya mimisan. Itu karena ia tidak waspada mengantisipasi serangan mendadak yang mungkin diberikan oleh mahluk imut seperti itu. Bukan berarti ia tidak bisa _body combat_ sedikit pun.

Meremas gelas _sterofoam_ yang telah kosong, Antonio meletakkannya di kursi penumpang. Ia memutar mobilnya dengan sedikit gusar—mengetahui bahwa rencana jemput-calon-uke-coret-calon-suami-nya telah gagal total.

* * *

><p>Ingin rasanya Lovino menangis kesal sepanjang perjalanan menuju Hetalia Private School—tempatnya bekerja. Pasalnya, doa yang ia koar-koarkan sejak kemarin ternyata tidak terkabul. Dan fakta yang lebih pahit lagi, kejadian yang terjadi pada hari ini justru lebih parah dari pada kejadian yang terjadi kemarin. Kalau saja ada lubang besar menuju dasar bumi di hadapannya, mungkin Lovino sudah melompat masuk sejak tadi.<p>

Belum lagi ditambah adiknya yang tidak rela kalau Lovino berhenti bekerja dari pekerjaannya yang sekarang—guru Hetalia Private School. Feliciano yang berhati mulia tersebut memanggil Wang Yao—tetangga sekaligus guru senior di Hetalia Private School. Meski mengajar di mata pelajaran yang berbeda, Yao mungkin sudah berpengalaman dan bisa menasehati guru baru yang sedang dilanda masalah, poin tambahan pada tempat kerja mereka yang sama. Begitulah pikir Feliciano. Berharap masalah cepat selesai, jalan keluar yang diberikan sang adik justru makin menghancurkan _mood_ seorang Lovino. Petuah panjang lebar yang diberikan oleh Yao—guru yang berumur cukup lanjut namun berwajah bagai orang dua puluh lima tahunan—tersebut hanya masuk kanan keluar kiri di telinga Lovino.

Memang. Tak ada yang bisa diharapkan dari seorang senior di tempat kerja yang mengenakan piyama yang lebih kekanakan dari piyama milik Feliciano yang tidak sengaja ia kenakan. Lovino baru mengetahui bahwa piyama Yao memiliki motif panda besar di depannya dengan warna dasar _soft pink_ yang sangat _girly_. Apa lagi jika ternyata senior tersebut membawa sebuah boneka aneh yang dinamai Shinatty. Anti klimaks.

Satu jam lebih tiga menit Yao menghabiskan waktu, berusaha menenangkan Lovino yang emosi jiwa—yang ternyata sia-sia karena Lovino masih saja emosi jiwa sampai detik ini. Kepala yang terasa berasap dan berkabut tersebut membuat Lovino tidak menyadari bahwa kereta bawah tanah yang ia naiki sudah hampir sampai di stasiun dimana semestinya ia turun. Berterima kasih untuk _speaker_ yang menunjukkan lokasi dimana kereta berhenti—Lovino terhenyak dan menatap kosong ke arah pintu kereta yang mulai terbuka. Dan mulai melangkah keluar ketika badan mungilnya diseruduk oleh kumpulan orang-orang yang tidak sabar ingin keluar dari kereta. Dari stasiun ini, ia tinggal berjalan kaki beberapa menit untuk mencapai tempat kerjanya. Menit-menit menuju neraka jahanam penuh siksa.

Lovino melangkah santai, mencoba menikmati sisa menit-menit dimana ia bisa bebas dari murid gila tersebut. Namun gagal ketika ia mendengar decitan ban mobil yang beradu dengan aspal, tepat di sampingnya. Lovino menoleh dan mendapati sosok menyebalkan yang ia kenal ketika kaca mobil diturunkan. Antonio.

"Mr. Vargas, ayo berangkat ke sekolah bersama-sama, _sí_?" suara ajakan Antonio yang bernada menyenangkan tersebut terdengar bagai kutukan ketika masuk ke telinga Lovino. Ia tidak menggubrisnya dan melengos pergi.

Antonio memajukan mobilnya perlahan, mengikuti langkah Lovino yang masih memasang raut wajah kesal. "Ayolah Mr. Vargas, aku tidak mau kulitmu yang indah itu terbakar sinar matahari." goda pemuda yang justru memiliki kulit yang berwarna lebih _tan_ dari pada Lovino. Dan juga, sinar matahari pagi justru menyehatkan, Antonio. Otakmu tampaknya perlu direparasi sedikit sebelum memikirkan alasan yang cukup logis untuk mendekati seorang Lovino Vargas.

"Mr. Vargas~" panggil Antonio, berusaha menggunakan nada semenyenangkan yang ia bisa.

Tidak ada jawaban. Gurunya itu justru melenggang menjauhi Antonio serta mobilnya.

"Mr. Vargas~" Antonio memajukan mobilnya lagi, berusaha mengejar sang guru tercinta, dan masih memanggil dengan nada lembut seakan memanggil pacar sendiri.

Masih tidak menyahut. Menjebikkan mulutnya kesal serta lebih mempercepat langkahnya, Lovino sedikit lagi akan mencapai gerbang Hetalia Private School. Lebih cepat, lebih baik.

"Mr. Vargas~" memanggil dengan volume suara sedikit lebih keras. Moncong mobil Antonio nyaris menabrak seorang pejalan kaki yang menyeberang jalan, saking fokusnya ia mengejar Mr. Vargas kasihnya.

Masih tidak ada balasan sama sekali. Kini Lovino sudah setengah berlari demi menghindari _love call_ Antonio yang berikutnya.

"Lovinito~"

Lovino nyaris pingsan demi mendengar namanya dirubah menjadi sebuah nama panggilan sok imut macam itu. Menatap pongo ke arah Antonio, Lovino terpaku sejenak di sana, sebelum seluruh urat-urat kemarahannya meledak. Ternyata, panggilan sayang Antonio telah berhasil menyulut sumbu kemarahan seorang Lovino Vargas yang memang pendek. Antonio yang salah kaprah—mengira bahwa sang guru tercinta berbalik untuk menerima ajakannya—sudah tersenyum dengan sangat bahagia diikuti _background_ bunga-bunga dengan mata penuh binar.

Lovino berhenti tepat di sebelah kaca mobil yang diturunkan, yang untung saja tempat penumpang yang berlawanan dengan tempat dimana Antonio duduk sekarang.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama seperti itu, _chigi_!" bentak Lovino bagai anak anjing kecil yang menyalak. Berusaha menakuti tapi malah berefek terbalik.

"Tapi 'kan nama panggilan yang kuberikan itu manis, Lovinito kecilku~" memanyunkan bibir seksinya sedikit, dengan pipi yang digembungkan dan mata yang berpura-pura menyorot kesal, Antonio tampak mirip Feliciano di mata Lovino kini. Sama-sama bocah. Bedanya Feliciano jauh lebih manis dan lebih sopan dari pada Antonio. Lovino memutar kedua iris _hazel_-nya dan mendengus bosan.

"Aku ini gurumu." penekanan pada tiap kata yang diucapkannya, Lovino menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan telunjuk. "Dan kau muridku." giliran menunjuk Antonio yang tampak menyimak dengan baik menggunakan telunjuk tadi.

Menelengkan kepala sedikit dengan ekspresi polos, _innocent_, pemuda berkulit kecokelatan menggoda tersebut seakan meminta penjelasan lebih dari Lovino.

"Aku tidak ingin pekerjaanku tambah runyam akibat semua ulahmu." kata-kata menyakitkan keluar dari bibir mungil Lovino tanpa proses filtrasi terlebih dahulu. "Dan oh, aku tidak sepertimu. Aku tidak tertarik dengan hubungan yang tidak menghasilkan apa pun, aku tidak homo." penjelasan yang berlanjut yang lebih menyakitkan dan dilontarkan dengan nada kasual. Nyata dan menusuk. Kalau saja Antonio bukan orang yang tangguh (dan lamban), sepertinya ia sudah menangis menggerung-gerung dalam mobilnya ketika Lovino tercinta mengucap kata-kata semengerikan itu.

Antonio meletakkan kepala di atas roda kemudi dan menatap Lovino kalem. Kedua iris hijau indah bak _emerald_ tersebut memandang penuh sayang ke arahnya.

"Aku tidak perduli jika Lovinito tidak homo, atau pun jika hubungan homoseksual tidak menghasilkan apa pun—" mengerling ke arah Lovino, sukses membuat kedua pipi sang guru merona merah. "—selama itu Lovinito, semuanya akan kulakukan agar bisa menjadi milikku." lanjutnya posesif, binar di kedua iris _emerald_ tersebut berubah menjadi sorot mata posesif selama beberapa detik. Lalu kembali menjadi sorot mata polos yang bodoh bagi Lovino.

Lovino sudah membayangkan wajahnya kini. Pasti merah. Semerah kepiting rebus saus tomat. Memandang grogi ke arah murid yang sudah berkali-kali menyatakan cinta kepadanya tersebut, Lovino mengencangkan rahangnya. Oh, pipinya masih semerah tomat, tentu saja.

"_CHIGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_!"

Berteriak dan melesat kabur untuk yang kedua kalinya di pagi hari ini, Antonio menatap _dreamy_ dengan tawa renyah ke arah gurunya yang menghilang dibalik gerbang sewarna tembaga Hetalia Private School.

* * *

><p>"Bah! Murid itu sangat menjengkelkan!"<p>

Lovino memasukkan beberapa lembar kertas kerja ke dalam mesin fotokopi yang ada di ruang guru secara kasar sebagai cara melampiaskan kekesalan memuncak yang salah. Yao yang tadi asyik meminum sebotol teh hijau dingin di sebelah Lovino, kini menatap pemuda berdarah Italia itu penuh tanda tanya. Mereka berdua diserahi tugas untuk mengkopi data-data tugas milik Elizaveta—guru seni—yang kebetulan harus menghadiri seminar fotografi dan tak bisa mengajar di kelas pada jam pelajarannya.

Dan kebetulan mereka berdua sedang tidak ada tugas mengajar.

Kebetulan yang cukup mengerikan untuk Lovino, kalau boleh jujur. Sudah cukup semua petuah suci dari seorang Yao tadi pagi. Ia tak perlu petuah lagi siang ini. Tapi sepertinya takdir berkata lain. Petuah suci digantikan oleh curahan hati seorang Lovino sekarang.

"Ada apa memangnya, aru?" tanya Yao. Dan untungnya di ruang guru sedang tidak ada orang selain mereka berdua, sesi curhat colongan Lovino jadi bisa dilanjutkan dengan tenang.

"Antonio Fernandez Carriedo! Dia sangat menyebalkan!" gerutu Lovino seraya mengangkat kertas-kertas hasil kopian dan memindahkannya ke meja yang ada di samping mesin fotokopi.

"Antonio, aru?" Yao kembali meneguk teh hijaunya. "Bukankah murid yang satu itu sangat lucu? Dia itu ketua tim basket sekolah kita 'kan, aru." lanjutnya senang.

Entah kenapa kalimat yang diucapkan Yao tadi entah mengapa terkesan memuji-muji Antonio, membuat Lovino makin sebal saja. Yao sepertinya tidak peka pada emosi Lovino yang meletup-letup seperti brondong jagung.

"Tapi dia homo!" Lovino berusaha protes. Yao menyembur teh hijau yang sudah separuh tertelan demi mendengar protes teman sejawatnya yang kini kembali membuka tutup mesin fotokopi dan memasukkan lembar kertas lain.

"Pueh! Homo, aru?" Yao memandang Lovino dengan ekspresi setengah tak yakin dengan apa yang diucapkan Lovino barusan.

"Ya. Dan dia menyukaiku." dumel Lovino sambil menutup mesin fotokopi dan memencet-mencet tombol yang ada di panel _setting_ mesin tersebut, tanpa menoleh sedikit pun ke arah Yao. Kebiasaan buruk Lovino nomer dua, selalu tidak memandang ke arah lawan bicara ketika sedang berkomunikasi. Tapi tampaknya Yao sudah terbiasa, terlihat dari sikapnya yang tidak merasa tersinggung sama sekali.

"Tak ada salahnya, bukan—" jeda sejenak. Yao menoleh bersemangat ke arah Lovino. "—Antonio 'kan murid yang sangat tampan, aru! Kau beruntung kalau dia menyukaimu."

Lagi-lagi Lovino terkena efek berbalik yang salah. Membuatnya ingin _headbang_ sekarang juga pada pojok meja yang tajam.

"Tapi aku tidak homo!" memberi _statement_ dengan setengah berteriak, nada suara _hopeless_, dan mata yang berkaca-kaca _plus_ ekspresi kesal menahan amarah yang kekanakan membuat Lovino mirip dengan anak anjing basah yang menggigil menahan takut. Yao yang memiliki _fetish_ pada benda-benda imut—yang hidup mau pun tidak hidup—refleks memeluk Lovino kencang dan ber-_fanboying_ ria. Sampai akhirnya Yao terpaksa melepas Lovino saat temannya tersebut mulai megap-megap kekurangan udara dan memberontak kasar dalam peluknya.

"Ahh, maaf aru, habis kau imut sekali kalau begitu." Yao menggaruk belakang kepala serta memandang penuh maaf ke arah Lovino yang kini mendelik bagai anak kucing gahar. Yao sudah kembali membentang kedua tangannya yang berbuah dorongan keras di dada oleh Lovino.

"Hentikan, ini sama sekali tidak lucu!" kedua pipi kembali merona, mengalihkan pandang kesana-kemari, berusaha menghilangkan segala jejak kegugupan. Lovino kembali berberes kertas-kertas kopian yang keluar dari mesin berbentuk bujur sangkar tersebut.

Melirik jam tangan—yang entah kenapa berukir gambar Shinatty di tengahnya, berwarna ungu berpadu _pink_ pula—iris kecokelatan Yao membeliak seakan keluar dari kedua bingkai matanya. Ekspresi konyol itu bukan tidak beralasan. Yao hampir terlambat datang ke rapat dewan guru, dan itu pasti akan membuatnya disembur omongan oleh Vash akibat keterlambatannya. Keasyikan ngobrol itu ternyata bukan hal yang baik. Baru saja Yao hendak memberitahu temannya yang kini melakukan entah apa itu pada mesin fotokopi malang, suara yang familiar sudah menyapanya di _speaker_ besar berwarna putih pucat di sudut ruangan guru.

"_Attention please_, kepada Yao-Yao, da~" suara yang terdengar ramah penuh nada tersebut membuat seluruh tubuh Yao seakan memutih seketika. "Jika semenit lagi aku tidak menemukanmu di ruang rapat, bersiaplah bersatu denganku, kolkolkol. Sekian." tawa kekanakan yang terdengar aneh itu menambah frekuensi ketakutan di otak Yao. Sampai Lovino keheranan menatap seniornya yang sudah seputih kertas itu sekarang.

Lovino menunduk sedikit sambil menatap tajam lewat ujung matanya. "Sebaiknya... kau segera pergi sekarang, bukan begitu?"

"Se-sebaiknya begitu... aru..." jawab Yao terbata. "Aku duluan, aru..." lanjutnya seraya meninggalkan Lovino sendiri.

Lovino kembali ke mesin fotokopinya. Ternyata, kertas yang mesti ia kerjakan masih banyak. Karena dia guru baru, tugasnya masih belum banyak. Dan lagi, ia masih belum boleh mengikuti rapat dewan guru, yang memang hanya boleh diikuti oleh guru senior yang sudah bekerja lebih dari enam bulan. Sebetulnya, yang merupakan guru junior bukan hanya dia saja. Banyak guru junior yang belum genap bekerja selama enam bulan di sekolah ini, dan tugas para guru junior adalah menggantikan para guru senior jika mereka sibuk atau ada urusan penting. Seperti sekarang. Rapat dewan guru.

Sangat kebetulan pula, ia sedang tidak ada jam mengajar. Lovino menghela nafas kesal. Tidak ada jam mengajar bukan berarti ia bisa bersantai-santai di kafetaria sekolah sambil menyeruput segelas _white coffee_ yang enak, sambil menunggu jam mengajarnya datang.

Jujur, rasanya tidak enak berada sendiri di ruangan sebesar ini. Lovino memutar kepalanya sambil memperhatikan seisi ruang guru. Luas. Penuh bilik kerja yang terorganisir dan tampak rapi. Ia jarang berada di ruangan besar macam ini. Bukan, ia tidak memiliki fobia akan ruangan yang luas. Kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya, Lovino memencet-mencet tombol untuk format datanya di panel mesin fotokopi yang tampak baru itu.

'_Phats!_'

Tiba-tiba seluruh ruangan menggelap. Lovino panik, mesin fotokopi juga berhenti bekerja akibat tak ada listrik mengalir pada mesin tersebut.

Geez. Tadi dia tidak bilang kalau dia memiliki fobia kegelapan bukan, jadi berteriak itu tidak akan ada salahnya sekarang, bukan begitu?

* * *

><p>Antonio berjalan santai dengan sedikit siulan. Bolos itu adalah kegiatan yang menyenangkan, apalagi ketika guru yang mengajar bukanlah guru yang <em>kau sukai<em>, catat, kalimat yang diketik secara italik memiliki makna yang sebenarnya. Dan kalian sudah tahu bukan, kemana Antonio tercinta kita menuju sekarang? Belum? Baiklah, mari kita perjelas ia menuju kemana. Antonio berjalan lurus di sebuah koridor panjang. Tentu saja ia akan pergi mengunjungi pujaan hatinya.

Ke ruang gu—

'_Phats!_'

—ru.

"GYAAAAAAAAAA—"

Menajamkan pendengarannya, Antonio membeliakkan mata ketika mengenali lengkingan teriak dengan nada diatas sepuluh oktaf tersebut. Gelap. Seluruh lampu yang menempel di langit-langit koridor itu mati. Belum cukup gelap karena ini masih pagi. Koridor juga memiliki jendela yang terbilang luas di salah satu sisinya. Jadi sinar matahari masih bisa menerobos masuk. Tapi pasti gelap gulita pada ruang-ruang yang terletak di sisi dalam gedung sekolah. Ruang guru adalah satu di antaranya. Dan teriakan dari Lovino-nya tercinta sudah cukup sebagai alasan ia berlari ke ruang guru sekarang.

Berlari cepat, menjeblak pintu bak _hero_ ketika tiba di depan ruang guru—meski pun tidak terlihat karena cukup gelap, secercah cahaya matahari yang menerobos menjadikannya senyata Superman—Antonio melirik liar ke seluruh sisi ruangan. Untung saja pintunya tak terkunci. Tetap saja tidak terlihat dan gelap sekali. Mengerang frustasi, Antonio memanggil gurunya—setengah berteriak.

"Lovinito! Kau dimana?" berteriak dengan nama panggilan yang salah, tapi Antonio yakin caranya benar.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama begitu, goblok!" yang tentu saja dibalas dengan hujatan berani penuh maki ala Lovino Vargas. Antonio terkekeh sendiri mengetahui gurunya tak jauh dari posisinya sekarang. Ia tinggal maju beberapa langkah dan—

'_Gubrak!_'

—terjengkang. Oh yang benar saja! _Image_ keren yang dengan susah payah ia ciptakan luntur sudah. Antonio mendesah dengan sebuah senyum pasrah.

"_Chigi_! Kau berat sekali! Uuuuuh!" gerutu orang yang ada di bawahnya. Samar mencium bau _shampoo_ yang lembut, Antonio kembali pada kenyataan bahwa sekarang ia sedang menimpa guru tercinta—dengan tidak sengaja.

"Ahahaha~ baumu enak sekali Lovinito~" Antonio mencium helaian-helaian lembut rambut Lovino yang ada di bawahnya. Beruntung lampu sedang mati, jadi Antonio tidak bisa melihat wajah Lovino yang sudah bersemu merah di bawahnya.

"Panggil aku dengan sebutan yang benar, bocah! Apa perlu aku masukkan kau ke ruangan Mr. Zwingli?" gertak Lovino, mengingat bahwa Vash Zwingli ternyata adalah seorang guru konseling. Ia baru diberitahu sekarang, dan tidak sadar karena pada awalnya wajah yang lumayan terlihat kalem tersebut tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia menyimpan amarah berlebih dibaliknya.

"Tidak... tidak..." sambut Antonio dengan penuh tawa. Bukannya malah menjauh, ia malah memeluk Lovino. Dibalas dengan penuh berontak oleh badan mungil Lovino. "Aku akan menjagamu, Mr. Vargas, Lovinito, Lovino." bisiknya di telinga Lovino.

Kalau saja lampu sudah menyala sedari tadi, mungkin Antonio sudah mati kesenangan akibat mendapat tontonan menarik. Wajah Lovino yang memerah seperti tomat kesukaannya pasti akan terlihat sangat imut, kalau saja ia bisa melihatnya. Lovino sudah berhenti memberontak, dan juga diam di pelukan Antonio. Reaksi yang sama sekali tidak diduga oleh Antonio. Mereka diam sejenak dalam jeda keheningan.

"Bo-bodoh!" bisik Lovino parau. Antonio tertawa kecil menanggapi balasan sang guru sembari mempererat pelukannya.

Lovino ragu, ia ingin membalas pelukan Antonio, namun ia bukan homo. Jadi ia diam saja.

Mereka terus begitu selama beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya seluruh lampu kembali menyala terang. Dan kedua orang itu tersadar akan posisi mereka sekarang. Lovino cepat-cepat mendorong tubuh Antonio yang terlena karena guru tercintanya sudah sedikit melunakkan sifat padanya.

Wajah memerah seketika diikuti jengitan yang menunjukkan penolakan, Lovino berdiri dan sedikit limbung. Beruntungnya ia bisa bertumpu pada mesin fotokopi yang ada di belakangnya.

"I-i-itu bukan berarti aku menyukaimu, _chigi_!" menunjuk penuh kecemasan kalau-kalau Antonio mungkin akan melakukan serangan dadakan kedua.

Murid yang ada di depannya hanya tersenyum. "Jadi, Mr. Vargas membenciku?" kemudian senyuman itu berubah menjadi tatapan anak anjing kebasahan. Lovino melirik dengan ekspresi takut semisal pertahanannya tiba-tiba runtuh jika ditatap macam itu.

"Bu-bukan begitu bodoh!" Lovino memalingkan mukanya. "Aku bukannya membencimu, tapi aku juga bukannya menyukaimu, mengerti?" lanjutnya dengan nada bergetar—bingung akan cara pengucapan yang benar.

"Baiklah, jadi, aku boleh panggil Lovinito, _sí_?" memandang dengan nada polos ke arah guru tercinta yang masih memalingkan wajah, menyembunyikan pipi merona. Namun tetap saja gagal.

"Boleh. EH! TIDAK! Tidak boleh! Tidak boleh!"

"Baik Lovinito cinta—" Antonio berdiri dan maju dengan cepat, mencuri cium dari Lovino yang akhirnya ternganga setelah pemuda dengan iris sewarna _emerald_ itu melepas cumbuan bibirnya, meninggalkan seutas benang saliva tipis yang berkilau terkena cahaya lampu.

Kemudian berlari dengan penuh tawa, diikuti oleh Lovino yang mengejar dengan lengkingan teriak dan koleksi makian yang ia miliki di belakang. Antonio tak tahu lagi apa hal terbagus di dunia selain keberhasilannya mencium (secara sepihak) Lovino. Rupanya, sang dewi keberuntungan berada di pihaknya.

Dan keesokan harinya, Lovino terpaksa mendengarkan celoteh marah seorang guru berwajah keibuan yang lembut yang kerap dipanggil sebagai Ms. Elizaveta akibat tugas yang diserahkan padanya belum selesai.

Begitu pula Antonio yang terpaksa menulikan telinganya ketika Mr. Zwingli membentak-bentaknya penuh emosi akibat ketahuan membolos pada jam pelajaran.

_to be continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN **kyaaaaaaaaaaa! #teriakgalau #hiraukan  
>*mata berbinar-binar melihat <em>review<em>  
>terima kasih buat <em>special guest<em> saya, Silan Haye yang menyambut _come back_-nya manusia lancang ini dengan senang hati ; u ;  
>iya silan, nggak chou hapus lagi deh <em>fic<em>-nya, janji _update_ secepatnya biar nggak ditodongin pisau ouo #emotnyasalah #dor  
><em>love you<em> silan, makasih buat saran-sarannya sama _review_-nya, sumpah, chou ngakak baca _review_ silan #tabok-_ed_  
>dan satu lagi, iya silan, chou tanya ke Mr. Google-<em>honey<em> soal judul _fic_ ini, makanya ada salahnya, makasih sudah dibenerin :*  
>buat shitsuka yang sudah sudi me-<em>review<em>, makasih ya, dan salam kenal! ini sudah saya _update_, terima kasih ouo  
>buat megumi yoora yang juga sudah memberi <em>review<em>, makasih banyak! :D  
>iya, saya memang mencoba menyesuaikan sifat <em>chara<em> yang ada di _fic_ ini dengan sifat _chara_ aslinya, hanya saja mungkin Yao dan Vash awalnya agak OOC karena pada _chapter_ 1 giliran tampil mereka belum banyak dan masih cuma berupa _hint_ saja, dan silahkan _review_-nya, diterima dengan sangat senang hati ouo  
>dan mikisunkhun, terima kasih atas <em>review<em>-nya, dan wah! mau di _fave_ X'D  
>terima kasih banyak ya, dan ini sudah di-<em>update<em> ouo  
>sekian bacotan saya pada kolom <em>author note<em> ini, terima kasih buat yang sudah baca dan _rev__iew_, juga buat _silent reader_ yang mungkin memang belum sempat memberi komentar, terima kasih :)  
><em>please review for faster update<em>, mohon sarannya karena _fic offering_ ini memang masih banyak kekurangannya  
>sampai jumpa di <em>chapter<em> depan!


End file.
